Dance
by xprisonicfairytalex
Summary: This is what they needed. The feeling of one another together. As a whole. As one. This is how they sought comfort from each other. The flurry of crazed love-making was how they survived. It was what kept them alive. -akuroku smut-


**A.N.**

**Geez. What the heck was I doing? Staying up till practically 3AM to finish this sucker. To be honest, I haven't the faintest clue. Just something about it . . . I don't know. Maybe because it was just sitting on my hard drive, unfinished, just waiting for the day I would complete it. Or maybe because it's the first akuroku smut I've ever written. Yup. I'm going with option number two. Anyway, I. . . don't remember how this story played out. There's no plot. Obviously. Just. . . sex. I'm not used to that but, well, there's a first to everything. I think. . . this started out as a RP. . . Lulz.**

**Opal needs moar RP friends. -desperate- **

**AHHH, tl;dr PORN. **

**And also, I'd like to dedicate this as a late -VERY- birthday present to a friend, Jasmine.**

**Happy Birthday, Jasmine**

**I hope we can be great friends.**

**Love, Opal.**

**Enjoy, loves.**

**Dance**

His lips devouring his neck. Wanting, feeling, needing. His voice struggling to form the fated words. But he was silenced as his lover once again forced his lips against his own. He yelps at the sensation of cool blood rushing from his body as his lover hungrily nipped at his neck. He smirks, the lust ever present in his emerald orbs; he lowers his lips to the damaged skin and begins to lick the remains. The younger shivers at the tantalizing feeling of the other's tongue and moans. The older chuckles, his laugh vibrating along the younger's skin. "Sweet." he remarks. The younger's cheeks flush in embarrassment at such a remark.

He continues to ravage his young lover's neck while he carefully slips his hand down to the other's jeans, his fingers delicately rotating against his crotch. A light gasp emits from the younger's throat. Once again, a cold sweat traveled through his system. "A-" "Hush." his lover growls. "You are mine for the night." The younger shivers at the chilling statement but indulges himself in his partner's dangerous lips once again. The older then began to tease his lover; his fingers dancing and brushing against his slowly forming erection.

The younger groaned, his hands pulling on his lover's hair. The other's digits taunted his body making his growing arousal all the more overwhelming to the boy. He could feel himself slowly dissolving under the red-head's insatiable touch; at this rate he had no choice but to surrender. He urgently tugged at the other's hair, silently begging for more. His lover picked up on the other's vibes and smirked. "You'll have to do more than that." he whispered. "Beg for me."

The blonde whimpered, his lips sucking at his lover's earlobe. "P-please..." he murmured. "..More." The redhead's lips formed a devious grin at the quiet response. Giving into his younger's demands he hastily unbuttoned the other's jeans his fingers snaking down into his seams. The blonde gasped, his eyes fluttering with unease. Seconds later, the redhead's digits could be felt as he carefully grabbed at the other's arousal, his fingers stroking his ever growing sensitivity. The blonde shivered. 'A-Axel' he moaned. The red head smirked, his lips teasing the other's neck. "Say my name." he whispered.

The blonde groaned, the red-head's touch was growing all too erotic as he slowly began to pump his desperate arousal. His lover displayed a naughty grin as he intensified his ministrations, pumping faster and faster, only slowing his pace in hopes to drive the blonde insane. Only the magic word would get the red-head to silence his sensual teasing. "Say my name, again." he hissed in the blonde's ear. His young lover was nearly driven to the edge as he pulled at the red-head's locks, moaning loudly. "Axel. . ." The red-head tried with all his might to suppress a pleasurable groan upon hearing that virginal voice. So innocent. So soft. Just begging to be defiled. He licked his lips, devilish thoughts crept into his head as he resumed his handiwork.

"You like that, huh?" he breathed as he flicked his thumb along the tip of his love's erection. "Oh! A-Axel. . . please. ." "Mm, please what?" "Don't-- fuck! Aah. ." The red-head groaned with satisfaction. Oh, this was paradise. He had this little angel all to himself. And what more fun would there be than to tear off his young wings, feather by feather by feather. . Not long after Axel had begun to pleasure him did the blonde finally come. Axel's hand was practically drenched in his seed. He raised a semen-coated finger to his lips and licked it clean. "Mm. . . _tasty_." The blonde flushed at the unnecessary comment. The red-head smirked and cradled his young angel in his arms and kissed his nose. He carried him to the cozy silky bed and laid his lover on his back. The boy blushed as he felt eyes glued upon his body. Axel grinned, his legs now on either side of his lover as he lowered himself to eye level with the blonde.

A stray hand stroked the boy's cream colored face. Fingers traced themselves on his lips and chin. Emerald orbs finally met ocean blue. "Roxas." The mere sound of his name was exciting to the boy. And to hear his name leave the lips of this man excited him all the more. "Axel. ." A smile rolled on the red-head's face as lowered his lips to his lover's. "You're so beautiful, Rox." 'Rox'. A new nickname. The blonde smiles tenderly as his hands are glued to his lover's back. The red-head kisses his virginal beauty as he slyly slips a finger inside of the bud-like hole that was centered in the blonde's bottom. Roxas yelped, his fingers piercing his love's skin. The older attempted to shush him with light kisses along his neck, hoping to assure the boy that no harm was meant.

Carefully, he slides another digit within the tightened crevice and begins to scissor the throbbing walls of flesh. His young lover writhes in pain and pleasure as his fingers weave through the red-head's hair. "Axel! Axel!" he wailed. The red-head roughly kissed the blonde's cheek as he continued his ravenous fingering, the digits rubbing and soothing the tense flesh until he could feel the failing walls releasing themselves upon his fingers. The young boy continued to protest furiously until an unfamiliar feeling shot through his system causing his body to jolt. Axel had struck his prostate. Roxas cried out in bliss, his lips forming a tiny smile as his body started to rock in time with Axel's fingering. A smirk paraded along the red-head's face. "Mm, you like, huh?"

The blonde tilted his head back as his love struck this new found place over and over and over again. "Fuck, yes." The red-head licked his lips. "Ah, do you want more?" he whispered. "Mm, ah! _Yes!" _Axel bit his lip so hard he nearly bled. Fuck, the blonde's voice alone was enough to get him off. "Hmm, don't you remember the magic word? Or, if you've forgotten then let me give you a little reminder. ." he whispered onto his neck as his digits rubbed against the blonde's sanctuary once more, earning more explosive gasps and moans in return. Roxas's eyes wearily met Axel's, his lips shaking to form that secret password. "A-Axel. ." He was rewarded with a callous kiss and a pleasantly intense finger fuck from his lover.

"Now, Roxas. I'm going to put it in, alright?" The question terrified Roxas inside. This was something he had never done before. Something so new to him. But, for reasons unknown, having Axel doing this with him comforted the blonde. And wearily, he nodded, fully aware of what to expect. Or, so he thought. Roxas nearly fainted when he caught sight of his lover's . . ahem, '_package_'. 'There's no _way_ that that's going to fit inside of me.' he thought. As if he knew what the blonde was thinking, Axel smirked adamantly. "Like what you see?" he laughed. The question embarrassed Roxas as he puffed his cheeks. Suddenly, the mood changed as Roxas welcomed a warm hand against his face, a kiss nuzzled upon his lips.

Axel sighed quietly, a stray finger smoothing itself out along the blonde's bangs. His eyes hovered over his lover's young body for a second then, his emerald orbs locked themselves with ocean blue ones. The blonde blushed slightly as the red-head's hand stroked his cheek, his fingers trailing themselves along lines of his cheek bones. Roxas shakily rested his own hand upon Axel's, a small smile forming upon his lips. Axel smiled as his lips graced themselves upon the blonde's own. ". . .Axel." He rested his arms around his lover's neck as he began to feel something quite hard and hot enter his body. "O-ow! Axel! Axel!" he cried as his love eased half of his manhood inside of the small opening. "Ahh, ahh. ." Roxas shut his eyes, his fingers trying desperately to tug at Axel's ends. As he felt himself becoming full of Axel's length, he shuddered, his body struggling to resist the urge to not close up at such foreign contact.

The pain now diminished to a sting as he merged himself with the slight thrusts of Axel. Back and forth, in and out. Roxas moaned helplessly as he felt his lover's whole engulf his sacred paradise. His fingers scattered themselves through the red-head's hair as the contractions grew erratic, Axel's thrusts were suddenly coming in much harder and faster. A loud groan of his love's name left the boy's lips as his body began to rock with Axel's rhythmic thrusts. The blonde's lids fluttered as his lover slammed into his prostate; the gem of all gems. He threw his head back, surrendering to the constant pounding of his love area. "Axel, Axel, _Axel."_ The name dripped from his lips like wine and ever so urgently as he tugged at said red-head's hair, hoping for more.

This is what they needed. The feeling of one another together. As a whole. As one. This is how they sought comfort from each other. The flurry of crazed love-making was how they survived. The two thrived on one another. They needed this contact. This, skin-to-skin feeling. It was what kept them alive.

"F-fuck, Roxas. ." The young boy was nearing his climax as Axel rocked his lover, groaning when his entrance suddenly grew tight. Axel's time was almost up. He had to get this finished; and soon. Instincts kicked in as he pushed himself in as hard as he could, making both boys moan sharply. Roxas's breathing soared out of control as a hand clumsily started to soothe his erection. The sensation was going to soon be overwhelming. Roxas groaned audibly as his hands stuck themselves along Axel's waist-line. He tried to meet Axel's thrusts once more, his hips rocking in tune to the red-head's rhythm, thus beginning to drive the red-head to the verge of his own climax.

Nevertheless, Axel quietly moaned, his hand continuing its work of sending Roxas on an early demise. The blonde's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his skull as his lover once again dominated his sacred paradise. Roxas began to moan uncontrollably, the unbearable need and lust of the situation finally taking control of his rational. "Axel! Axel!" Roxas knew he was nearing his end when the red-head began to pump his erection in time with his powerful thrusts. Each. Push. Drove. Him. Closer. And. Closer. Until, his time had come. He screamed, his body locking up quickly, then, slowly deflating as his seed had spilt itself upon Axel's chest.

As expected, the red-head came soon after, releasing himself inside of Roxas's now de-flowered body. The blonde's name left his lips in a heavy breath as he rested himself upon his lover's chest. Their hands shakily linked together as kisses were exchanged tiredly. Oh, what a night, what a night. Axel sighed, a satisfied smile upon his lips. "Everything you expected, no?" A childish giggle answered his reply. "Yes." A tiny whisper followed by a sweet peck on the cheek. "Ha, you really are too adorable." Axel smiled, a hand settling on the boy's face. "And I love you for it." Roxas was awarded yet another kiss upon his lips. The blonde brought a hand to Axel's cheek, smiling. "And I love you for you, Axel." The red-head laughed lightly. "And I love you for you, as well, Roxas."

Funny, how things wouldn't always end like this.

**Dance**


End file.
